


Ribbon

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Prompto Argentum, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Panties, Riding, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis goes into rut, and Noctis decides to take matters into his own hands.





	1. Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Noctis. Have some dick.

Ignis wakes up and almost immediately dies of a heart attack. Noct must have gotten hot during the night, because he’s laying on top of his blankets, wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt and his panties. They’re a deep blue pair with a little bow on them that does all sorts of things for Ignis’s imagination.

The others are up and moving around, but they don’t comment on their prince’s state of undress. Most likely, they don’t notice anything out of the ordinary because they’re not fixated on Noct’s underwear like normal people. He really needs to pull himself together.

They also don’t comment if his morning bathroom break is a little longer than usual. Instead, he’s greeted by Gladio when he returns, looking perfectly put together and not at all like a guy who would masturbate to his best friend.

“Your phone’s been going off.” He says, which confuses Ignis. The only people who would try to contact him are here, and he’s already silenced his alarm.

That’s when he has his second heart attack of the day. Flashing on his screen is a reminder, warning him of an upcoming rut. Like everything else in his life, Ignis keep meticulous track of his cycle. Even in the beginning, when his ruts had been wild and unpredictable, he’d tried his best to be prepared. However, with everything that’s been going on since leaving home, it’s been pushed to the back of his mind.

At least this somewhat explains his recent… transgressions.

He knows he has to tell the others, so they can make the proper arrangements. Sure, they have more important things to deal with, but he’s about to become very useless. And more to the point, he definitely should not be near Noct right now.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Noct chooses that moment to emerge from the tent, and Ignis has yet another heart attack. The prince has apparently forgotten that he’s not wearing pants. He stands there in the early morning sunlight, arms stretched above his head, lifting his shirt from his hips. Ignis can’t help but stare, transfixed by that little bow.

“What’s on the agenda today, boys?” He asks with a yawn.

“Pants, maybe?” Prompto squeaks out. Gladio is pointedly staring at his phone.

Noct looks down, as though just now realizing that he’s half-naked. Ignis groans, and grabs the first thing he can find – Noct’s jacket, thrown over one of the chairs the night before – and shoves it into his arms.

“Get dressed. We’re heading back to Lestallum.”

* * *

Ignis’s rut could not have come at a worse time, but Noct supposes it can’t be helped. At least it kinda explains the weird way he’s been acting lately, the hungry eyes that have been following him everywhere. Noct generally doesn’t like the idea of being leered at by some sleazy alpha, but finds he doesn’t mind when Ignis does it. It sends a thrill down his spine, pleasure at knowing that his alpha finds him attractive.

Not that Ignis is his alpha, of course.

Still, he can’t help but play it up sometimes, exaggerating the tilt of his hips or the arch of his spine. Like this morning. He really hadn’t been thinking of anything but the heat when he’d first undressed. But when he woke up, he remembered how red Ignis’s face had been the day before, and couldn’t help but want to tease him more. So, he walked out of the tent like that, acting like he’d simply forgotten to get dressed. He’d stretched and moaned and put himself on display for the alpha.

He wasn’t disappointed by the way Ignis had practically devoured him with his eyes. It was almost worth traumatizing poor Gladio and Prompto.

They make their way to Lestallum with little trouble, though Ignis seems on edge. Once there, they head to the Leville and book two separate rooms. Normally, Ignis would balk at the extra expense, but he says nothing now. Before they spilt up, however, Noct pulls him to the side.

“Hey, um, are you gonna be okay by yourself?” He asks.

“I’ve survived just fine until now. I see no reason why this time should be any different.” Ignis almost seems amused.

“Oh. Yeah, right. I just thought you might want, you know… _help_.”

Ignis almost seems like he’s seriously considering it, until Gladio clears his throat loudly. “No. No, I’ll be alright. Thank you for your concern, though.”

Noctis doesn’t get the chance to tell him that it’s not just concern, that he wouldn’t offer something like this to Gladio. Ignis is already scurrying away to his room, and he tries not to feel too disappointed.

* * *

The first day of a rut isn’t so bad. His clothes have started to feel itchy, and there’s arousal thrumming just under his skin, but it’s easily ignored. The end result is that he’s sitting around the hotel room naked, reading a book Gladio lent him “for when you get bored”, when a knock comes at the door.

Begrudgingly, he pulls on a pair of boxers and goes to see who it is. The others should know not to bother him, but it might be important. He looks through the peephole first, just to make sure it’s not Noctis. First day or not, he doesn’t trust himself around the omega. But no, it’s only Prompto. Except when he opens the door, he’s immediately assaulted by Noct’s scent, and has to grab onto the doorframe to steady himself.

“Whoa, easy there. I just… Noct said to bring you this.” Prompto says, holding out Noct’s jacket “Said alpha scent helps during his heats…”

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Ignis snatches it up, and the scent washes over him, warm and comfortable and… Yep, he definitely has a visible erection now. Godsdamnit.

“Um, but he also said… not to get it dirty.” The poor kid is redder than a Lucian tomato.

Ignis mutters out a thanks and slams the door in his face.

Damn Noctis. Ignis knows he’s just trying to help, and he has the right idea. He has, in the past, used omega scent to help him through his ruts. But not Noctis’s. He’d tried it once, taken one of Noct’s shirts from his apartment. It had only made things worse, set his blood on fire and left him a whimpering mess that kept wondering where his mate had gone.

Not that Noctis is his mate, of course. But his rut-addled brain had seemed to forget that.

It has a similar effect now. The arousal that had been manageable just a second ago grabs hold of him and robs him of his senses. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s already back in bed, nose buried in Noct’s jacket and a hand buried in his boxers.

He thinks back to the morning before, to Noct in just his panties and an oversized shirt. The way he had looked afterwards, after he’d slipped this jacket on. How badly Ignis had wanted to tear it off again, to claim him right then and there. He’s not sure he could have stopped himself, if the others hadn’t been there.

But he doesn’t want to think about Gladio and Prompto right now. Instead, he thinks about having Noctis here, alone. He thinks about Noctis wearing his shirt, and a matching pair of purple panties. (Sure, Noct might not even own a purple pair, but Ignis is willing to buy him some, if he has to). The print might look a little silly on him, but he’s willing to ignore that. He focuses instead on the way it will hang off of the prince’s smaller frame, exposing his collarbone, and the bite mark on his neck.

This is, perhaps, his most shameful desire. Not just to sleep with his prince, but to mark him, claim him. To show the entire world that Noctis is _his_ , and his alone. (Except that he isn’t, and Noct probably wouldn’t be pleased to be treated like a piece of property).

His knot swells embarrassingly fast – Noct tends to have that effect on him – driven by thoughts of holding the prince close and biting into that pale neck. It’s only when his mind clears that he realizes he actually bit Noct’s jacket, and he’s definitely going to have to pay for the dry cleaning.

(But, really, it’s Noctis’s own damn fault.)

* * *

Holing up in the Leville to wait out Ignis’s rut had seemed like a good idea on paper. The problem is that it’s an old building, with thin walls that don’t do much to contain the scent or the noises coming from his room.

Of course, it would probably help if Noctis wasn’t pressed up against the door.

If Gladio were here, he’d probably try to knock some sense into him before dragging him back to their room. He and Prompto left to check out the market, though. Gladio had asked if he wanted to come, in a tone that suggested it wasn’t really optional, but Noct had refused, saying that he wanted a nap.

In his defense, he really had intended to sleep. But then he heard the bed next door creaking, and a low groan that sounded an awful lot like “Noct”. Now, he’s too wound up to sleep. It’s just a good thing they did stop for pads on the way into town after all. He’s wet, and not just in the normal “Ignis breathed in his general direction” kind, either.

He knows he’s supposed to want to be put in his knees like a good little omega, and on some level, he does. Mostly, though, he wants to put Ignis flat in his back and ride the big, dumb alpha until he can’t even knot anymore. He thinks Ignis would probably let him, too.

Which brings him to his current predicament. There’s really no reason all this, the wondering and dumb pining, like the typical swooning omega in every romance novel ever. It’s enough to make him sick. (And okay, yeah, he’s technically already promised to another alpha, but if he ever sees Ravus again, he’ll tell him where he can stick his stupid treaty.)

It’s with that in mind that he heads back. They have a spare key for Ignis’s room “in case of emergency”, and he snatches it up. They’re both adults, damn it. They can make their own decisions, and they’re certainly capable of talking about this.

 


	2. Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the commenter who wanted "real ass fucking". This one's for you.

Noct had apparently underestimated just how much the walls were doing to contain Ignis’s scent. As soon as he opens the door, it hits him with all the force of Titan’s fist and then some. Except he’s not facing down a god this time. He’s trying to get Ignis to talk about his feelings, which honestly might be worse.

He closes the door behind him, making sure it’s locked. Ignis’s clothes are thrown carelessly on the floor, a good indicator of how badly this rut is hitting his poor advisor, and he tiptoes over them to get to the bed.

There lays Ignis, clinging to Noct’s jacket like a lifeline. He’s wearing only his underwear, but it’s pulled down enough to expose his cock and wow, okay. He knew alphas were supposed to be big, but actually seeing it is something else. It’s enough for Noctis to have a problem of his own, pressing up against his panties. He ignores it for now.

“Hey, Specs.” He calls out.

Ignis jolts up, as though struck by a Thunder spell. His glasses are askew, but Noct suspects that not why he’s squinting up at him like that.

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” He says weakly. He at least seems to have the presence of mind to tuck himself back into his boxers, and Noct tries not to feel too disappointed.

“Yeah, well, I’m getting really sick of people telling me what I’m supposed to do. ‘Mate with Ravus, Noctis’. ‘Find the Royal Arms, Noctis’. ‘Make a pact with the gods, Noctis’. But did anyone ask what I want?” And okay, that doesn’t really have to do with the problem at hand, but it feels good to get off his chest, at least.

“What do you want, then?” Ignis sighs, perhaps sensing that he can’t get out of this conversation.

“A lot of things, most of which I can’t have anymore. But there is one thing the empire hasn’t taken away from me yet.”

“ _Noct_.”

“I want you, Ignis.” Noct leans over to look him right in the eyes. “And I think you want me, too. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me I’m just imagining it.”

“That’s hardly a fair question when I’m in this state.”

“Look, I don’t know exactly what a rut is like, but when I’m in heat, I don’t suddenly want every alpha in the world. In fact, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

The scent in the room spikes then, and Ignis squirms slightly.

“Huh. You like that, don’t you? Typical alpha.” Noct snorts.

“That’s not… You need to leave.” Ignis tries to push him away, but there’s no real force behind it.

“I’ll leave, if you can tell me I’m wrong. Tell me that this is just because of the rut, and I’ll leave you to be miserable in peace.”

Ignis huffs. “Why must you make everything so difficult? Honestly, Noct, as though I could ever want anyone else…”

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

 

Noctis has a shit-eating grin on his face. The kind that’s normally reserved for when he beats Prompto at some game or another. Ignis is only briefly aware of that fact, however, because the next moment, the prince is tearing his shirt off.

Omegas, even male ones, are supposed to be all soft and dainty. Noct is all hard lines and scars from battle, with only a slight swell in his chest and lower stomach belying his true nature. Despite this, and his recent orgasm, Ignis can feel his cock stirring back to life.

“Noct, you don’t have to-“ He says, as Noctis reaches for the waistband of his pants.

“I want to.” And then he’s standing there in just his panties. They’re not purple, sadly, but they’re just as lacy as the other pairs, and the outline of his cock is visible. Noct reaches for those, too, until Ignis stops him.

“Wait. Leave those on.” He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth.

“I knew it. You totally have a thing for my underwear.” Noct says with a smug grin. Then he’s climbing into bed, straddling Ignis’s hips.

For a moment, all he can do is put his hands on Noct’s hips, marveling at how warm and alive and _real_ he is. Then the prince makes an impatient noise and rubs their clothed erections together.

“Ugh, shoulda made you take those off.” He groans.

“Apologies.” Ignis is only kind of sorry, though. He flips them over, so Noct is flat on his back, which he doesn’t seem to appreciate until Ignis scoots back enough to slip his boxers off. “Better?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Ignis can smell his approval, and dips his head down to where it’s most potent. There’s a wet patch forming on Noct’s panties, and he noses at it, breathing deeply. It’s not so different from Noct’s normal scent, just sharper and more enticing.

“Are you sniffing my crotch like some kinda weirdo? I swear to Ramuh…”

Then Ignis sticks out his tongue to taste it, and that shuts him right up. It doesn’t taste like much of anything really, except fabric, but he keeps doing it, encouraged by Noctis’s sighs. Slowly, he moves his way up, to where Noct’s erection is threatening to break out of its confines. He traces the shape of it with his mouth, and the prince’s sighs turn to full-on moans.

“Oh, fuck, that’s good.”

Ignis has half a mind to keep at this, to see if he can make Noct come in his panties. But he files that idea away for later (because he’s fairly certain this is going to happen again, if Noct has anything to say about it) and reluctantly pulls away.

Noctis is a vision, spread out on the bed like this. His hair is a mess (more than usual, anyway), skin flushed all the way down to where he’s apparently been playing with his own nipples. His panties are soaked with a combination of slick, precum and Ignis’s saliva. There’s even a wet spot beginning to form on the sheet under him.

“Ugh, why’d you stop?” Even as he whines this, Noct’s fingers keep working the nubs under them.

“Because there are other things I’d like to do to you.”

“Then hurry up and _do_ them.”

“As Your Highness commands.” He says, and leans down to capture Noct’s lips with his own. Oddly, that’s when he feels like he’s crossed a line. As though it’s one thing to show interest in his prince sexually, and something completely different to show romantic interest.

Noctis doesn’t complain, though. He moves his hands to Ignis’s shoulders, leaning in eagerly and all but shoving his tongue into his mouth. Ignis wonders if he can taste himself. At the very least, he doesn’t seem repulsed by it.

Ignis kisses him until they’re both gasping for breath. Until Noct’s lips are red and swollen and shiny with spit. And until the omega whines at the lack of attention to the rest of his body, pushing his hips up to remind Ignis of both of their erections.

He ignores that, moving down to mouth at Noct’s pale neck. It’s one of the few places on his body that’s totally unblemished and Ignis can’t resist the urge to nip and suck at the skin, leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. He sucks particularly hard on the omega’s scent gland, and Noctis turns his head in a rare show of submission. It’s a clear invitation, but Ignis doesn’t take it. That really would be crossing a line.

Noct huffs as he moves away from that spot, further down the omega’s body. His nipples are still red and stiff, and he gives a painful whine when Ignis prods at them.

“Too much?”

“Yeah.” A pity, but he supposes he can give them the proper attention some other time. “Come on, stop teasing and fuck me already.”

Ignis thinks his brain short circuits briefly, hearing those words come out of his prince’s mouth. He’s aware that he’s staring dumbly, but can’t seem to form words or make himself move in the face of his deepest, darkest fantasies coming to life.

“Ugh, stupid alphas.” Noctis grumbles, sitting up to push Ignis flat on his back. “What’s the point of having a big, dumb knot, if you’re not going to do anything with it?”

Then he’s pulling down his panties, and that’s a _revelation_. They’re so wet that he has to literally peel them off of him with a grimace, muttering something about how he can’t wear those anymore. (Which is really a shame.) Ignis is only vaguely aware of that, though, far more focused on what they were hiding. Noct’s dick is flushed and leaking, and there’s a clear fluid running down his thighs. The smell of his arousal is at least ten times more potent, and it renders Ignis helpless.

He reaches out, though to do what, he’s not entirely sure. He just knows that he has to get his hands on this beautiful omega _somehow_. Noct smacks his hands away.

“Oh, no. I’m not letting you get distracted again.” Then he’s bracing his hands on Ignis’s chest, and sinking down on his dick with abandon.

“Noct, wait. You need to slow down.”

“Don’t want to.” It comes out in a gasp, mouth falling open as if the air has been punched out of him.

He keeps going until his ass rests snugly against Ignis’s hips. They fit so well together that he could say something poetic about their bodies being made for each other. In truth, it probably has more to do with Noct’s arousal rendering him slick and open around Ignis’s cock.

He expects Noctis to wait, then, adjust to the intrusion. He doesn’t. He immediately raises his hips again, only to slam back down, setting a quick, brutal pace as if to prove exactly how much he wants this.

“Oh, fuck.” He groans. “I’ve used toys before – during my heats, you know? – but this is way better.”

Ignis is pretty sure that Noct is just flattering him, but doesn’t say so, too distracted by the images that conjures up. His cock throbs in response, and Noct must notice.

“Huh, you like that? It’s just a shame I didn’t bring anything with me. I’d be happy to show you.”

A groan tears its way out of Ignis’s throat. There’s some primal alpha part of him that thinks Noctis shouldn’t take anything but his knot, but he ignores that. He’ll take whatever Noctis will give him, and probably thank him for it, too.

“Another time, perhaps.” He says, which seems to please the omega above him.

He puts his hands on Noct’s hips to help guide him. He can’t tell if Noct approves or not, but at least he permits it. He squirms in Ignis’s lap, trying to find the right angle, until finally-

“Oh, Six!” Noctis cries out, back arching. He clenches down on Ignis so hard that it’s almost painful.

“Like that?” Ignis asks, and rolls his hips to brush against that spot again.

“Yes! Right there!”

Noct moves to grip the headboard, and the bed creaks dangerously underneath them as he continues to ride Ignis’s dick. Ignis suspects that he’s going to have some interesting bruises later, but it’s not a concern now. Not with Noct tight around him and breathtaking above him, face flushed and mouth open. He can’t help but steal another kiss, though at this point, it’s more like panting into each other’s mouths.

When he feels his knot begin to swell, he tries to still the omega’s hips.

“Noct, you have to stop. I’m going to-“

“Then fucking _do_ it.” He punctuates his sentence by thrusting his hips downward.

“Noct.”

“What? I know you want to. Go ahead, knot me. I bet you want to breed me, too, like a good little omega bitch.”

Ignis wants to argue with that, but can’t with his dick giving away how much he likes the words tumbling out of the prince’s mouth.

Noct doesn’t let up, forcing the knot past his rim with a whine, and that is _heavenly_. He can’t help but roll his hips, not pulling out, but moving as much as he is able, forcing little “oh"s and “ah"s out of the omega above him.

“Fuck, I’m so close…” He whines, and takes his own dick in one hand – the only attention it’s gotten in a while. “Come on, Iggy. Come for me.”

And as with any other command from his prince, Ignis is helpless to obey. He stills suddenly, cock twitching as he paints Noct’s insides. (It occurs to him that they should have used a condom, but suspects Noct would not have appreciated that one bit.)

“Yes. Such a good alpha, knotting me up like this. So fucking good…” Noct babbles, as the hand on his cock works faster. Ignis reaches down to help, mouthing at his neck as he does so. This strikes him as a bad idea, but he can’t fathom why.

“ _Ignis_!” Noct yells and seizes up as he comes, dirtying both of their hands.

Ignis tastes blood, and remembers why he’s not supposed to be near Noctis’s neck. When he pulls away there’s a fresh bite mark and his prince’s steely eyes daring him to apologize for it. So he doesn’t. They’ll have to talk about it later, but for now, he’s content to drag his mate to the bed with him.

They can’t separate quite yet, and Noct seems content to cuddle up next to him. Well, “content” might be putting it mildly. He’s got this blissful look on his face that Ignis has never seen before, and he could almost swear Noctis is purring.

At least until something on the floor catches his eye.

“I told you not to get that dirty!”


End file.
